


She'll take you for a ride [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Flim-Flam Every Nation [Podfic] [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Crack Crossover, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Remix, Remix Redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "She'll take you for a ride" by marmolita.</p>
<p>"The first time Steve Rogers tangles with Carmen Sandiego, he ends up tied to a chair with ridiculously strong nylon ropes wearing only his navy blue boxer briefs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'll take you for a ride [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She'll take you for a ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007608) by [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita). 



  
  
Cover art by: [lavenderfrost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost)  


mp3, Length (with music): 16:06  
Length (without music): 14:37  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/she'll%20take%20you%20for%20a%20ride.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/she'll%20take%20you%20for%20a%20ride%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! In a thrilling sequel to my endeavors last Amplificathon, have the next 3 installments in the Flim-Flam Every Nation series!! :D Thanks to marmolita for giving me permission to podfic this and to lavenderfrost for making the GORGEOUS cover art for this. The music, as ever, is from Rockapella's "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?"


End file.
